Friends with Benefits
by wannaslay-88
Summary: Kagome shows Sesshomaru the meaning of friends with benefits. Oneshot. R


A crisp day in autumn, as the leaves were beginning to change colour, Kagome packed away her bag, as she always did, to return to the Feudal Era.

Things had changed over the past few months, realizing that he is unable to defeat Naraku on his own, but never admitting it out loud, Sesshomaru accepted the group's request to join forces against Naraku. Though, as Sesshomaru put it, he only accepted because "Only this Sesshomaru shall have the pleasure of murdering his half-brother."

Since he joined the group, Kagome couldn't help but notice how attractive the Western taiyoukai is, and although he says that he despises the human race, he is awfully protective of Rin. Should she feel guilty for being attracted to Inuyasha's brother? No. He has made his choice with Kikyou and now Kagome has finally decided that she can move on.

Now, she needs to conduct a plan on just how to get the elder brother to notice her…

**SK**

He was growing agitated. The miko was to return yesterday from wherever she was and has still not come back.

It wasn't as though he missed her or anything, he was merely tired of listening to his half breed brother complain about her being away for so long. Although, he did wonder why they couldn't all go with her, or why her scent had disappeared entirely.

He didn't quite understand why Inuyasha seemed so obsessed with her once or why the wolf is constantly claiming her as his mate. _Hm, what is this feeling I'm having when I think of the wolf claiming her?_ Sure, she was beautiful for a human. His eyes drifted towards the small clearing where his ward was playing with the young kitsune.

Since they joined his brother's group in the quest against Naraku, his ward had taken a liking to the young miko and kitsune. The miko was great with the young ones and would be a great mother with pups. She had long, soft, milky legs, beautiful breasts with child-bearing hips. Sure, she was merely a human and he was a demon, the clearly superior race, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire her beauty, he was a man after all.

_Inuyasha, you are a fool for giving her up for the dead miko…_

**SK**

Inuyasha had picked up her scent again, and since Kagome was still at home he felt free to go to Kikyou. He was still protective over Kagome and always would be; he loved her like a sister and knew it would kill her to know that he had already taken Kikyou as his official mate.

He believed that Kagome would be better off with a human mate, someone better than him, and she found one, that's when he would come forward about Kikyou.

**SK**

Kagome climbed out of the well and was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't there to greet her. _He's probably still at the village, or with Kikyou. I can't believe he thinks I have no idea about him sneaking around with Kikyou. To be honest, I really don't care anymore, my feelings are no longer the same._

Walking into the village she spotted Rin and Shippo playing together with Sesshomaru keeping a close eye on the pair and she smiled to herself. _He says he doesn't care but he does._

Shippo looked up at her with a big grin and ran towards her with full force.

"Kagome!"

"I missed you too Shippo," she said, embracing him.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome," Rin shyly greeted.

"Arigato, Rin-chan."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who, in return, met her gaze and nodded at her. Over the past few months, they had come into a mutual respect for one another, ever since the first battle together.

_~*Flashback*~_

They were battling together against Hakudoushi when it happened. He sent an attack to Rin whose cover had been blown when Jaken had been rendered unconscious while trying to protect the young girl out of fear of what Sesshomaru would do to him if something had happened to Rin. Believing that Sesshomaru would be able to reach her time, as he was being distracted by a minor demon Hakudoushi brought to battle, Kagome fired an arrow to block the attack.

Once her mission had been deemed as successful, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat of her brow, nearly missing the next attack that was coming straight for her with the intent to kill her and get her out of the way. All she had seen was a white blur which when her vision cleared, she discovered it had been Sesshomaru taking the attack that would've killed her and had render him unconscious.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Hakudoushi fled from battle.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out running towards her fallen lord and the miko who saved her life.

Kagome had met Rin's gaze and offered her a small smile.

"He's going to be okay Rin, I'm going to take care of him and help heal his wounds. Inuyasha, please help me get him on Ah-Un and take him back to Kaede's?"

"Keh, whatever."

As soon as they returned to the village, Kagome began cleaning his wounds to help them heal better. She knew it would be in vain but she spent the next few hours tending to his wounds believing it was the least she could do after he saved her life.

When he finally came to, he looked at her as she smiled.

"What are you doing, miko?"

"I was just trying to help you, it was the least I could do after you saved me," she explained.

"Then thank you, for tending to my wounds."

"Thank you for saving my life, Lord Sesshomaru."

She had used his proper title, which impressed even him, "You saved my ward, it was my duty to pay my debt."

Since then, they learned to respect each other.

_~*End Flashback*~_

Breaking out of her memory, she smiled at the kitsune in her arms, and the young girl standing by her side. Looking back towards the demon lord she got a wicked idea and knelt down to whisper in the young ones ears.

Sesshomaru eyed the miko suspiciously. He had seen her eying him, smile and begin whispering to the pups.

After knowing the miko for a few months he began to learn that she was cunning and far more intelligent than most humans. Obviously her village believed in educating their females, which is strange and must be rare as he had never come across such a village with educated females. He sighed. _If she were a demoness, she would make a wonderful mate, pity she's merely a human. Now I see what my half-brother and the wolf see in her._

His thoughts were broken when he felt weight crash into his body. He focused his gaze upon the kitsune, the miko and his ward who were now on top of him smiling and laughing.

He narrowed his eyes on the trio who dared to attack his person.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama," Rin apologized, though still giggling. "Kagome-sama thought that it would make you smile. Guess she was wrong, huh?"

"Hn."

_Gee, thanks for selling me out Rin…_

He narrowed his eyes towards the miko's direction. How dare she think of such a thing.

**Perhaps it'd be better it were just you tackling us, naked,** he beast purred.

_Quiet you_, was Sesshomaru's only response.

_God, he looks so beautiful when he's thinking…_

By this time, Rin and Shippo had already removed their bodies from Sesshomaru and were off playing together again. It was at this point that Kagome became very aware of the fact that she was still straddling him. She looked him in the eyes and blushed as she realized she was feeling him harden beneath her.

Sesshomaru could not believe his bad luck. His own body was betraying him and judging by the way Kagome quickly averted her gaze, she could feel his arousal. Then she turned and met his gaze once again. It was at that moment that he began to smell her arousal, watching her, he began to lean forward with the intention of capturing her lips, despite his hatred of humans. She is who he wants more than others.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" The incessant yelling snapped the miko and demon out of their stupors as they jumped away from each other, only to be in the presence of Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, you have some explaining to do! Just what do you think you were trying to do with Kagome?"

"Nothing," was his stoic response.

"Then how the hell did you two end up in that position? You better not even think about touching her," by this point Inuyasha was growling with hand resting on the hilt of Tetsaugia.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" and with that the half demon was on the ground. "Now, if you would stop yelling for two seconds everything can be explained."

"Keh, fine, explain."

"Rin, Shippo and I all tackled Sesshomaru to the ground for fun."

"Then why were you the only one on top of him?"

"Because he glared at all of us with his death glare so Rin and Shippo ran away. Ugh! You are so frustrating." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru was impressed, she had great control and was able to render the half breed speechless. He mentally smirked.

"Keh, fine, I'm going to go hunt dinner."

When Inuyasha returned Kagome began to cook their meal while Miroku and Sango looked for firewood and Sesshomaru scouted to area around the village for danger. When dinner was over, Kagome told Rin and Shippo that it was time for them to go to bed, after a few complaints about not wanting to go to bed, they finally agreed if Kagome were to sing them a song. Hesitantly she agreed as Sango and Miroku had gone for some alone time and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not in her sight, she did not want anyone else hearing the song.

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me,_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say, life if full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear,_

_Or how a road can seem so long, _

_How the world can seem so vast_

_Courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you_

_On this journey, to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted,_

_Finally home where I belong_

_Well, starting here, my life begins,_

_Starting now I'm learning fast_

_Courage see me through, heart I'm trusting you_

_On this journey, to the past_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time I must have had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time, one hope then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was, on to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know,_

_Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home, at last…_

Kagome smiled as the children snored off into dream land, and off into forest Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he listened to the miko sing the pups to sleep, perhaps he would talk to her tonight.

When Kagome walked out of the hut she was shocked to be met by amber eyes.

"Um, hello Lord Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?"

"May we take a walk, miko?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Where is Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"I am unsure, he left when you went to put the pups to bed."

"Oh," she sighed as she began walking by Sesshomaru's side. "Was there something in particular you wished to speak about?"

"Yes, I wished to speak about the incident that happened earlier shortly after your return."

"Uh, what about it?" Kagome asked blushing slightly at the memory.

"It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that while in such a position you were able to sense his arousal and he was also able to sense yours."

"Uh," Kagome was mortified at the way Sesshomaru worded the situation and was unsure on how to respond.

"I am unable to deny my attraction to you, however, you are only human and therefore a future would be impossible."

_What is he getting at? Is he trying to hurt me knowing that I have feelings for me? I guess I could commend him for being honest with me about it, even though this is stuff I was already aware of._

"To continue on, this Sesshomaru is unsure of what to do. I am attracted to you, but will not make you my mate, perhaps you have an idea as to what we could do in this situation."

"Well, er, where I come from we have this saying of 'friends with benefits'," Kagome nervously replied.

"Friends with benefits? Explain."

"Where I come from, sometimes, people who are close and attracted to one another have a sort of deal where they have sex with each other without it leading to anything like marriage," Kagome explained.

"Hn, your village allows and accepts such promiscuity?" Sesshomaru questioned, appalled that such a thing was considered acceptable.

"Well, it's more that it has become socially acceptable. People are aware that it goes on, but choose to ignore it. My home is a lot different than most places."

"Very well. This Sesshomaru accepts your terms."

"I'm sorry?"

"This Sesshomaru believes that we shall be 'friends with benefits', it allows freedom to both of us and we would both benefit from it."

"Um, okay."

"Now that we are in agreement, this Sesshomaru can finally do what he wanted to do earlier this day."

With that said, he leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

She took a deep breath as his mouth descended onto her lips. She could not believe that this was finally happening. She felt a tingle through her body as his lips softly moved against her own and the kiss suddenly became more urgent. Like he wanted more, and she wanted it too.

His claw hand rested on my hip, the way his hand moved felt like soft scratch massages threw the fabric of her skirt and she moaned into his mouth. She then felt his hand began to travel up her side to play with the hem of her shirt and that's when she stopped him.

"W-wait Sesshomaru, please," she said, slightly out of breath.

"What is it?"

"I think I should tell you that I, well, I'm a virgin," she explained, somewhat embarrassed since has obviously had some previous experience.

"I know, I could sense that you have been untouched by man. However, I thought that perhaps given what you told me about people in your village that my nose had mistaken me for once. This Sesshomaru does not mean to offend you," he explained. She couldn't help but feel some anger about what he had assumed, but at the same time she suppose she could see where he was coming from, she did provide him with a lot of information about how things were in her era.

"This Sesshomaru promises to be gentle and show you true pleasure," he softly growled as he pulled her closer to him and captured her lips once. It felt like she was being set on fire from the intensity of it, almost like she was his life support and he were dying.

His hand once again reached for the hem of her shirt, and this time. She didn't stop him as he lifted it off of her, or tried to; he had trouble with his one hand so she kind of helped him out. Once her shirt was off, he stepped back and looked at her, he seemed pleased with what he saw, but then his eyes narrowed and she suddenly became very self-conscious and attempted to cover herself.

"No, do not cover yourself," he spoke softly to me. "What is that contraption that is covering you from me?"

"Oh, it's a bra, it's to help support my, er, breasts," She explained, relieved that that was his only issue.

"I would like it removed."

She giggled softly and reached behind me to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor, freeing her breasts from the binding.

Sesshomaru was back on her at this point. This time though, instead of claiming her lips, he went for her neck. He was licking, sucking and softly grazing his fangs over her neck, sending electrical charges through me as she felt moisture began to pool between my legs, soaking her panties.

His hand then cupped her breast and began to massage it, with the pad of his thumb rubbing her nipple every so often. His hand then switched to the other breast to give it the same attention as his mouth descended, capturing the awaiting nipple. He was sucking hard, and she moaned again when she felt his teeth grazing it, sometimes even nipping at it.

_Oh God_, she thought. His hand came around to grasp her bottom as he searched for the zipper at the back of skirt, once he found it; he realized that all he needed to do was pull down. Once he did that, the skirt fell to the ground leaving her in her panties. It was in that moment when she realized that he was still fully dressed. She began to fumble with the ties of his kimono and armour, when they finally came loose she helped Sesshomaru shrug them off quickly so she could feel his bare hard chest pressed up against her own.

Kagome began to grind herself against Sesshomaru's hardened member through the fabric of his hakama and he growled in pleasure and pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. He lowered them to the ground, silently wishing that for her first time, he could've taken her to a bed, but given the circumstances of the situation, the ground had to suffice for the time being. Sesshomaru undid his hakama and heard Kagome attempt to silently gasp, forgetting how good his hearing is. He allowed her to take in the sight of his naked form before removing her panties.

He took in her scent before spreading her legs more and diving his tongue into her wet pussy, he heard her gasp again, this time from pleasure and smirked to himself has she began to moan and move to the rhythm of his tongue.

Kagome had never felt such pleasure as she felt his tongue come in contact with pussy and she felt it move in and out of her vagina with his nose bumping her clit every now and then. It wasn't too long after that she felt her body begin to move more rapidly, she arched her back and cried out as the orgasm surged through her body and Sesshomaru lapped up her juices.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up with his arm and positioned himself between her legs, looking into her eye he gave her another kiss that almost felt like love to Kagome, if she didn't know any better, he pulled back and she realized he was silently asking for permission. She nodded her head and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the penetration.

Sesshomaru moaned out loud, he had been with many women before but had never been with anyone so tight before. He paused giving her a moment to get use to him being in her, he felt her thrust her hips up towards him and took that as a sign to continue. He started out slow getting her use to the rhythm and began to speed up once she loosened up just a little.

He took a moment to pull out her completely and resisted the urge to chuckle when she looked at him with a face full of question as to why, she soon received her answer though as thrust back into her, quick and deep and she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh God, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru himself even moaned as he moved within her again, thrusting until he felt her walls began to clamp around him and he picked up his pace knowing that this would end soon. Kagome's orgasm hit her at full force; Sesshomaru continued thrusting inside of her until he achieved his own orgasm, spilling his seed within her. He pulled himself out of her and stared at her as he was trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing," Kagome panted out.

"This Sesshomaru agrees."

"We should probably get dressed and return to the village, before someone comes looking for us," Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru sighed but got up reluctantly anyway to redress himself. Kagome too got up and got her clothes back and they walked back to village in silence.

"Where the fuck were you two?" Inuyasha demanded as they walked into Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha please keep your voice down, Rin and Shippo are sleeping, and besides where were you?" Kagome scolded.

"Keh," he looked down at the ground and Kagome decided it was the perfect time to tell him that she knew.

"I know that you're with Kikyou Inuyasha, and I don't care," she said.

"Yeah? Is that because Sesshomaru's scent is all over you?" He questioned, making her blush.

"Be silent half breed, we were out walking the border of the village so obviously my scent would be on her," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's all?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome lied.

"Fine, I'm going to keep watch then." And with that he left.

"The half breed's nose seems inadequate." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why's that?"

"If he were a full demon, he'd be able to smell my scent inside of you as well," she blushed at his response, but smiled at him either way.

"So, will we get to this again sometime?" She asked him moving towards his side with a smirk on her face.

"Friends with benefits, huh?" Was his only response as he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle and passionate kiss.

End Story

A/N: As always, constructive criticism is accepted as tips on how to improve help me write better stories. Please review. Reviews are great motivation.


End file.
